Blue Eyes
by Enzeru Tomoshibi
Summary: A young psychic is called in but who is she really working for?
1. Chapter 1

_Well, it has been a while since I started this idea in my head as well as on paper so if it is not up to date with what is going on in the WWE story wise I apologize. I was at first unsure on how to write this one. I was considering the use of script format but I thought about it a moment and changed my mind. This is my first WWE fan fiction. Wish me luck and enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 1: Luck and Power

"Damn it, Eric, you have to do something about Kane. He is way out of control and it's all your fault." Vince paced the length of the raw general manager's desk. "I'm sorry, Vince, but I'm not sure what I can do, and he has beaten everything I have tossed at him so far." Eric Bishoff pleaded with his boss.

Vince leaned over the desk and got face to face with Eric, "Well, it's up to you to solve this problem and you better do it fast." Vince straightened up and stormed from the office.

Eric sat there a moment, wondering how he was going to solve the problem. Before he could think of something his office door opened and Stone cold came in, "Knock knock," He said as he approached the desk.

"What do you want Steve?" Eric asked with a sigh. "I want a raise," said the man in a straight forward manner. "I don't know if the company can afford to give another person a raise," Eric responded. "I see how it is then. I'll come back in a few hours while you check with the corporate big shots," Steve Austin strolled out of the room.

"I've got to get some air," Eric said as he walked out of the room and to the parking area. He was hoping he was alone, but he seemed he wasn't. "Did you hear about Steve's niece?" a woman asked and an unseen man. "Yeah I heard she is some kind of business detective," the man responded.

Eric smirked when he heard this and left to find the answer to his problems.

"Steve, about that raise, I might be able to handle it if you can give me the information to contact your niece," Eric said with a grin. "She don't like your type. She likes strong men," Stone Cold responded. "I don't mean to ask her out, I mean to hire her as a detective. You see, there are some people here that are obviously up to something to the point Vince is getting involved. I need here to find out what is going on."

The bald man scratched his chin and then smiled, "You have a deal." He scribbled some information on a napkin he had in his pocket and handed it to Eric. "Thank you, Steve; I'll do what I can to get you that raise."

The next week there were whispers of a strange woman walking around in the dressing rooms looking for Bishoff's office.

It felt like hours since she had been looking for the general manager's office. She had searched all but two rooms in the building, one of which she knew would not be it. The young woman wore a silver hooded cloak and refused to show her face. Her reason was unknown.

As she came to the unopened door she saw a small sign on it that said it was the place she was looking for. She opened the door and walked over to the desk. The man that sat at the desk was turned away from her. "You wish to acquire my services?" She asked.

"You must be Enzeru. I am Eric Bishoff, we spoke on the phone about a week ago," he turned the chair to face her; "You know this place is dangerous, even for someone with your odd talents." "I am well aware of that, sir; my uncle has told me all about it. I feel like I am ready for a challenge."

Eric smirked, "I'm glad to hear it. Now, the person you are looking for is a tall man, very creepy, and very dangerous." Enzeru let out a small laugh, "I think Kane would hit you if he heard you call him 'creepy'" Eric smiled, "So you are familiar with the guy." "I've only been watching the show since I was born," Enzeru replied and took a seat.

"Good. I need you to find out if he is into anything against the company rules or if he has anything dark in his past," Eric said, picking up a pencil and paper. He wrote something down and handed her the paper, "This is what we are prepared to pay for your work."

Enzeru stood up and nodded, a strand of red hair falling out from under the hood, "Offer accepted, you have yourself a psychic detective." "Good, then this is a list of the room numbers assigned to you for a base of operations. Now go to work."

Enzeru left the room, looking at the paper, "Figures I would get room number 13."

Enzeru entered room 13 humming a tune. She sat down and yawned. "Where to begin? I guess I should find where Kane is. Knowing him he is in some dark room preparing for his match tonight." Enzeru scribbled something in a small notebook and left them room.

She walked around the halls asking random people where Kane was. No one was able to tell her. Enzeru made her way to a room she remembered had free coffee for the super stars and poured herself a cup. She took a sip and sat it down. Just as she did so she heard a voice behind her, "You were looking for me?"

Enzeru turned around to face the seven foot man's chest. She looked up, "Yes, I was. I have business to discuss with you." Kane balled up his fist, his knuckles cracking, "What kind of business?" Enzeru motioned for him to bend down to her level and whispered, "If you come back to my office with me I will tell you everything. There are too many ears here." Kane looked around and nodded.

Enzeru led Kane back to room 13 and motioned for him to sit down. "Now, before I begin, I must ask you not to interrupt me before I finish saying what I want to say." Kane glared at her. "I'll take that as a yes. First I feel like it is imperative for me to inform you that I have been a fan of your work for many years," Enzeru took a deep breath before she continued, "Bishoff hired me to try and find a reason to fire you." Kane was getting very angry and Enzeru held up a hand, "But Vince wanted me to come here to help you. So that is what I will do."

"How is a little woman like you supposed to help me?" Kane asked, slightly angry. "I want to find a way to get Bishoff off your back without him finding me out. There has to be some kind of proof he is doing something wrong," Enzeru replied.

There was silence before Kane asked, "Are you really psychic?" Enzeru nodded, "But it doesn't always work." "Why to you wear the hood and cape?" Kane asked. "I do not like my appearance," Enzeru replied. "Fair enough. I wore a mask for the same reason," Kane replied.

"It may sound stupid but I cried when they made you take it off," Enzeru sighed and sat in a chair across from Kane. "I don't think it's stupid if no one saw you cry," he replied. "No one saw me. I did not want anyone to know I had a weakness," Enzeru straightened her hood.

"I have a match soon. Will you join me at ringside?" Kane asked. Enzeru nodded, "I would be honored."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Whispers of Friendship

Enzeru rose from her seat and walked out of her room. As she made her way down the hall passers by whispered and pointed. She was used to this by now; after all it had been going on all her life.

It was not always pleasant, the things people said. Often they would call her names like monster and ugly. Her friends, what few she had, knew she was neither. Enzeru cried herself to sleep as a child every night. This kind of suffering leaves a permanent mark on a small child.

Her gift was what the suffering of her past had brought her. This was her mark. She could feel what others were feeling while she was in the same room with them, on the phone with them, or holding something that belonged to them, but that was not all. She sometimes saw things from the past, present, or future that would give her the insight she needed at just the right time.

Enzeru could not control this gift no matter how hard she tried. It did not control her, either. She chose to act on her visions as a bird would to choose to fly. Now here she was, surrounded by childhood heroes and, slowly, was becoming one of them.

As Enzeru approached the stage entrance a large dark skinned man approached her. He had white hair and white eyes. She knew who he was and was wise to his gift. This man was a charmer. He could charm woman into doing whatever he wanted them to do, well, almost.

"So you're the lovely new girl the boss has snooping around. You must be under a lot of stress. If you ever want to relieve some of that stress just call the love doctor," He said with a wink.

Enzeru shuddered in disgust. "Your tricks may work on ordinary women, but not on me. Save it for the weak minded." The man looked shocked as his entrance music began to play.

Kane walked over to Enzeru quickly, "What was that about?" He glared at the man with clinched fists. "It was nothing. He thought he could trick me like he does every woman he meets," Enzeru turned to Kane and spoke in a happier tone, "Don't worry, I wouldn't help him for anything."

"If you were to help him I would have to hurt you, badly," Kane replied. "I know, but I am more loyal to you than to him. After all, he was not my hero, you were. In times of need I would ask myself what you would do," Enzeru stepped toward the entrance.

"I hope you didn't follow my example," Kane replied. "Not usually. But thinking on it would give me the courage to act in my own way," Enzeru straightened her posture and prepared to go out onto the stage.

Kane signaled the sound and effects team to play his entrance music. Viscera was not done talking when they began. He was, as expected, going on about how he could charm any woman, although Enzeru had proven him wrong and prepared to do so again.

Enzeru followed Kane to the ring. He entered first and waited for her to follow. She did so and went down on one knee in the center of the ring facing the audience and in front of Kane. She put her hands flat on the pat on either side of her and looked down.

Kane raised his arms to signal the fire and as he brought his hands down Enzeru brought her hands up. This seemed to please the crowd and she nodded to Kane as a signal they should do this again.

"Good luck, I have faith in your victory," Enzeru told Kane before getting out of the ring.

Enzeru watched the match like a hawk circling its prey. It was so far going well, Viscera was tiring and Kane was just getting started. Enzeru kept an eye on the stage, hoping the party wouldn't get crashed, as matches often do.

Enzeru turned to check the stage, thinking she saw something, but she was wrong. She turned back to look at the ring and her new friend's opponent was staring her right in the face. "How about a kiss?" He asked as he made a kissy face. Enzeru backed away, disgusted.

"What's she gonna do?" One of the commentators asked. "She isn't going to kiss him, is she?" the other asked. Enzeru looked around the audience, most of them looked disgusted, and so she did the one thing she knew would help Kane the most.

Enzeru slipped on her white gloves and stretched her hands out. "Kiss? Kiss this." She punched him in the jaw as hard as she could. It stung her knuckles. Enzeru was not used to this fighting stuff, but the crowd loved it. Kane sat up and took the pin. One. Two. Three.

Enzeru nodded to Kane and then climbed into the ring to help celebrate the victory.

As the two walked back stage Enzeru got the feeling Kane thought she was going to turn on him during the match. "Told you I could be trusted," She said as they made their way back to room 13. "Yes, but I'm still not sure if I can, for all I know you could be planning something."

Enzeru shook her head, "It should be obvious that I'm not. I had the perfect chance, but I am on your side. Keep in mind, although you have been betrayed before not everyone is your enemy." She walked ahead at a little faster pace.

"I have more enemies than friends so it's natural," Kane replied, speeding up to be even with her. Enzeru stopped in her tracks, "It's not normal. You should expect the worst, true, but hope for the best and give some people a chance. Not everyone is going to be the bad guy. There will always be a good guy in the mix; you just have to find out who they are." Kane stopped beside her, "Then prove to me that I can trust you. Take off your hood."

Enzeru started walking again, "I'm not sure if I should. At least, not here. It's too risky." Her voice sounded nervous. "It's the only way you can prove I can trust you. I did the same when I had a mask," Kane replied.

"Alright, alright, I give. You want to see my face so bad then follow me but I'm warning you, it's not pretty," Enzeru replied, leading him into room 13.

Enzeru took a deep breath and lowered her hood. Her straightened red hair fell around her shoulders and her bright blue eyes glowed as if they were enchanted by some spell. Enzeru's skin was pale, almost white.

"You're not ugly," was the only reply she got. "That's just an opinion. I've heard more times than not that I am so the world can not see my face. I will not let them," Enzeru said as she raised her hood, "I trust you will not tell anyone what I look like." "You have my word."


End file.
